Sand and Cherry Blossoms
by raven serpentine
Summary: Memories of Sakura still cloud Gaara. A throwback treat from my 2010 fanfiction Revelations :) Read and Review! Thank you! cover image not mine.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

**Sand and Cherry Blossoms by raven serpentine**

Early morning, bodies shifted as they sleep peacefully on the bed. The girl batted her eyelids as she slowly rouse from sleep. When her eyes are wide open, she stared at her awake lover and greeted him.

"Good morning."

"Yeah, same to you."

"What time is it?"

"Its 8:00 in the morning."

"What? Oh Kami! Get up already!"

"Why the rush?"

"Gaara, are you nuts? You are a Hokage for Kami's sake!"

Gaara raised his eyebrow He really liked her guts. No one talked to him that way except her. He pulled her back on the bed.

"You dont need to get up. Dont worry about it. I asked Kankuro to be on duty secretly."

"Oh. I just dont want to be a nuisance and hold you back. Did you sleep?"

"Yeah. Dont worry, you're not a bother."

"I need to go Gaara. It will be my shift after an hour."

"After giving my duty to Kankuro for a day you are going to leave me?"

"Ooohhh...I'm sorry dear. You know they need me at the hospital, right?

"That wont do."

Gaara frowned. It wasn't obvious but she can see it. She kissed him full on the lips. Gaara get a hold of her head and tried to deepen the kiss but she bit his lip much to his dismay. She gave him a quick peck and did hand signs to teleport to her house.

"See you later."

* * *

><p>Their affair started when Haruno Sakura was assigned by the Hokage to help and teach the medics of Suna. She was talkative and very curious about many things. Apparently, she got tired of having been answered by few words so she told him something that is very obvious yet nobody tries to say to him.<p>

_"You jerk! Dont you get tired of answering me with one or two-syllable words? No mister, dont try to give me your scariest glares. That wont do anything. Stop it or I will punch you to the highest mountain ever. You know I'll do. Never heard of Naruto's stories?"_

From that, he became interested with her and tried to befriend her. He started to warm up and take on jokes. His nightmares vanished as she sleeps always next to him and he can now sleep in ease.

_"Hokage-sama, that woman isn't suitable to be your wife! She will bring down fall to Suna! You dont know her much. Please do everything in your will to avoid he for the sake of Suna and yours too. She will be sent back to Konoha after 3 days."_

He told her the elders' decision and she accepted it calmly.

_"Dont worry Gaara. We will still be friends. I'm just in Konoha. Just want you to know, I loved you from the time we became friends. Just one favor, can we spend the last 3 nights together?"_

He agreed and each night were worthwhile and spent with passion. On the last day, he was right there at his office never wanting to see her leave. When she went out of the gate, he gazed at her from his office's window. A tear fell from his left eye as he stared at the figure that he regretted letting go. The only person who taught him love.

* * *

><p>A year passed and he came to the battle-ridden field like Konoha to help. He looked high and low for her but she doesn't seem to be around. After a few hours of searching, he found her with the Akatsuki wearing their cloak.<p>

_"...whatever transpired...was all real and true...I can still feel it..."_

Sakura's death was something he saw. He noticed the faint breathing turn into nothingness. That stupid Sasuke killed her. Isn't it nonsense caring for a person who will also be the cause of your death?

* * *

><p>He seemed to lose his will to fight. News quickly spread that she was already dead. He stared as he saw the cherry blossoms being carried by the wind. Cherry blossoms. Sakura.<p>

_Sakura._

She was now dead. No one can ever replace her in his heart. This was his fault. If he hadn't let her leave that day, then maybe this wouldn't happen. He gave up his position as the Hokage and gave the responsibility to Kankuro.

_"Gaara, dont be too hard on yourself. Its not your fault she left."_

Wind blew strong and sand mixed with the cherry blossoms from the only one Sakura tree in Suna.

_"I will love you always Sakura. I'm sorry. Again, I didn't do anything to save the one I care for."_

* * *

><p>"Gaara!"<p>

"Sakura? Sakura!"

He ran to hug her. She hugged him back.

"I thought you're dead!"

"I'm not! I'm too strong too die!"

"You silly. I love you so much."

"You finally said it."

"Yeah. I love you."

"And I love you too."

They kissed each other deeply and passionately and their thoughts were lost and became clouded by love and lust.

* * *

><p>"SAKURA!"<p>

Gaara bolted out of his sleep and looked at their picture. He let his fingers touch Sakura's face in the picture.

"Are you trying to tell me you are alive or did you just want to tell that you loved me till the end?"

He go to wash his face at the bathroom and looked back at her picture before finally leaving. He still had to arrange some things for Suna.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading and please review. Arigato. This a #tbt treat from my 2010 fanfiction Revelations.<p>

.raven serpentine


End file.
